


Toon Creation

by Noemi_Artistries



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, SillyVision Studios, Why is the studio named after drew only?, don't let yourself get crushed by this liar, seriously Henry, why did henry never protest about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 23:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14531646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noemi_Artistries/pseuds/Noemi_Artistries
Summary: Henry, after years of living in a world where animators and story creators were able to bring their creations to life, finally created toons he poured his life and heart into. It's too bad Joey decided to ruin in prematurely.Or at least tried to. Turns out without the true Creator, the toons don't stay around for too long either...





	Toon Creation

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago, so pardon my mistakes. I uploaded it in celebration for Chapter 4's release :DDDDD

Ever since he was little, he wanted to create a toon. 

Cartoons were a tough business in his world, that Henry knew. In order to create a toon, one would have to prove that they can pour their heart and soul into the project. 

In Henry's world, one needs to give life to their toon in order for it to come to life, literally. 

And finally, even with Joey's constant neglect, Henry had done it. 

It had happened a couple of days after his tape recording. Unlike the rest of the team at Joey Drew Studios, Henry didn't really like taping himself.  Yet, his frustrations grew to a point where making a tape actually helped him feel a little better. 

But, seeing all his drawings come together, to create actual spirits was worth all the pin. It was a bit peculiar, how it all turned out. While opening a letter, Henry had cut his finger and some blood spilled on his drawing of the dancing demon, Bendy, and the clarinet-playing extraordinaire, Boris.

After he went to wash his hands, he nearly fell on his knees crying tears of joy as he saw not only Boris, but Bendy sitting happily at his desk, waiting for him. 

The poor toons had panicked when they saw their creator crying before them. Bendy's signature smile fell for a moment, but when he saw Henry laughing, smiling, happy, he beamed. The same could be said about Boris too.

 

* * *

 

Bendy didn't know how to feel about Joey Drew. His initial reaction to their existence was very welcoming. Over the course of days since Henry's cry-fest, Joey was very nice and friendly to them. Yet, and one day, when Boris didn't feel like going on the set, Joey, in an overly sweet voice had told them that he was their Creator, and that they were to obey him.

"But Boris is tired." Bendy had said. 

"Well the show can't be one without its stars!" Joey singsonged. 

"Henry said not to perform when were tired..." 

"So? What does Henry have to do with anything?"

"He created us. He's kind of like our da-"

"Now listen here Bendaroo." Joey began, his smile wide and eyes twitching. "This studio is mine, meaning by association anything Henry draws is the studios, which means it is also mine. You don't want your good ol' pal Joey Drew's dreams to be crushed, do you?"

Bendy frantically shook his head, worry shining in his eyes. He didn't want to be the reason Joey's dreams were crushed. Maybe by pleasing Joey, he could please Henry. After all, they were in this studio, and the studio belonged to Joey.

Through the entire ordeal, Boris simply frowned. He concluded that he did not like Mr. Joey Drew, no matter how nice he pretended to be.

 

* * *

 

Henry's face was solemn as he sat on his desk, his head in his hands. Bendy and Boris walked up to him, concern leaking on their faces. 

"Henry?" Bendy began, trying to wipe the ink from his brow that started to drip into his white face. "Are you okay?"

Henry groaned. "No bud, I'm not." 

Bendy thought for a moment. “Is there anything I can do?”

Henry sighed, tears glossing his eyes. He couldn’t leave them. But… He just might have to. And as Joey called Bendy over for a shooting before he got a chance to respond, a pit formed in Henry’s stomach. 

It was slowly, but surely falling apart. And Henry wasn’t even realizing it. He wanted to continue living this dream. 

 

* * *

 

In the beginning, his world was red. 

Complete crimson. All Bendy knew was the color crimson.

Anger, fear, and betrayal. Emotions Bendy was feeling that did not make sense to him. He looked around, still greeted by blood red. Then suddenly, the void greeted him. It was inky black. 

Bendy, suddenly feeling his arms, tried to push the ink off of his face. Slowly but surely, his ink took form, and his eyes quickly shut tight with the arrival of light. Finally, his pie-cut eyes managed to focus, revealing to him a familiar looking room. 

Beige-camel colored walls stared back at him, scratches silently healing themselves as Bendy stood audience to the studio’s foreign sorcery. The young toon stared at his hands. 

_ I’m part of this strange weirdness…  _

He looked around, confused. “W-where am I…” 

Feelings of tire, worry, and most of all, fear, encompassed Bendy. It was a major contrast from the last emotions he ever felt. Unlike the last time Bendy was awake, the studio was dead silent. 

The last thing the toon remembered was a fight. Memories of anger, betrayal,... familiar feelings. 

“B-Boris! B-Boris! Where are you!?” 

A shiver went down Bendy’s nonexistent spine.  _ That sounds like…  _

“Alice! Please! You can’t do this!” 

Bendy jolted out of the room, inky tears in his eyes, his smile for once feeling sincere. He ran towards the source of the voice and cheered, causing the short human to spin around in surprise.

“Henry!” He cheered. “Hello! You came back! And you weren’t even gone for that long!”

Henry’s eyes grew wide. “Wha-WHAT!” He yelled. “B-BENDY?!”

Bendy cocked his head to the side. “Why do you look…” Bendy frowned, worried. “S-scared? And why do you look,... older?”

Henry stared at the small demon for a long moment before raising an eyebrow in suspicion. “B-Bendy… I’ve been gone from the studio for years now.”

Bendy looked at Henry in confusion. “Wh-What are ya talkin’ about Henry? I… I think…”

“You have no clue what’s going on?” Henry asked. Bendy shook his head, fear filling up his eyes in response. 

“Oh my God...” Henry sank to his knees before bringing his arms out for a hug, which Bendy gladly accepted. 

Henry’s eyes filled up with tears as he hugged his creation tightly. It had been years since he’s seen his first ever creation. The little devil darling himself that Henry believed Joey buried down and destroyed along with the rest of the hopes for the studio. HIS studio. 

The hopes that rose in Henry’s chest when Bendy appeared right before him. And yet,... One thought resonated in his mind.

_ If this is my Bendy, then… who is… the other “Bendy”? _

“Henry… Why did you say you left?” Bendy said between tears, breaking Henry’s train of thought. 

Henry sighed before looking at the toon before him, grabbing his shoulders gently. “I needed to go and fight in a war, Bendy. And then when I tried coming back, all of my work was copyrighted as Joey’s and he didn’t hire me back.

“I guess,... He depended on me for so long that when I left… He couldn’t take it… Bendy… I-I’m so sorry this happened. If I had known that this would have happened I would have never… I’m so sorry!” 

Bendy looked at his creator, and easily realized what was going on. “You don’t have to be sorry Henry. Once you left, the creative heart was gone. Which meant that…” He began, realization shining in his eyes.

“Without me…” Henry began.

“We never could have existed… Joey did not, was not our creator. He could never replicate what you made with us. So, when you left, our spirits left with you. We trailed right back to the ink… I guess that’s better than living years without you… But Henry… What exactly happened while we were all gone?!”

Henry sighed and ruffled his hair slightly before gently rubbing Bendy’s head between his horns. Bendy gave a tearful smile. “Do you know where Boris is, Henry?”

Henry suddenly paled, and looked down. “Bendy… I think we  _ might  _ have a problem…”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is greatly appreciated :)


End file.
